wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mood
Thae'ra or "Mood" is a Draenei female that knows the ways of the Elements. Or rather, the Elements know their way to Mood. She was born in Draenor, before the war with the Orcs and she's currently exploring the realm of Azeroth, but will soon return to her former home, now destroyed and called Outland. Appearance Mood is a young Draenei and although her skin once shined with proud blue color, it has now lost most of its gloss. She has a muscular and trained body. Her white hair correlate with her light skin and at times jolt with sparks, highlighting them with electricity. She wears an absent expression on her face. Personality Twitchy and nervous, Thae'ra looks up on everything suspiciously. She's very moody, which, among other things, gave her the nickname "Mood". She stutters when talking and sometimes she even talks to herself, as if she was not all right. Religion Abandoning the Light in an attempt to understand the Elements, religion is quite meaningless to Mood, unless you count worshipping the Elements as a religion. Regardless, Mood was quite intrigued by the enigmatic Naaru, such that she tried to understand and comprehend the teachings of the Light. But the Elements didn't agree with that decision, cutting Mood off from the Light and leaving her only with the Gift the Naaru had given to all Draenei. Background Story ((NOT FINISHED YET)) Thae'ra raised her head. She was longing for a jog. Give or take a few hours and she would return to an almost empty building where she'll be able to finish her report on the orcish attack. She put her black leather armor on, made for her explicitly, light and elastic. She came out through the back entrance and crossed into a light trot. Mile or two there were nothing but military buildings and houses… But then the road changed into an unused pathway that coiled around the civilian grounds and vast fields, up to the horizon. She knew how to run lightly, gulping miles and never getting tired. Tumbling down in her robust body made from bones and muscles, slightly oiled with her sweat, she was thinking about Draenor and about the orcs. She had never seen them before, although she was told stories of them in the past. What caused her trouble was the rapture, the haughty and reckless humor that she had in heart. It was topping her up for days already, sneaking inside her unseen while she was working, flooding her heart. A warning tremor of hope. A strange tickling announcing that something was coming - finally, finally! She meditated during her running like always: Look, visible world! It's just so mind-numbingly beautiful! Fields, distant lace of trees on the hillside, the great trees, swollen and irregular by the plant muscles! The towering windbreaks, curling in the silver applause of the wind! Slopes full of animals, comfortably black and white and similar to old ceramic statues. Birds hanging on wings in span of a full-grown man above a feast of dead carrions that decorated the roads. Life! All of its components are fatal, but their summary is immortal and unstoppable. Life, the conqueror of stars. Spreading and spreading, everywhere it can, like a green glove slipping underneath the bare, mating bones of the universe. All living beings, they are the dangerous wonders. Every tree is brimming with grandeur, dressed up in light, the wind running about it, but every living thing can explode into your face. And even if you really attain immortality, you still have to live in that web of mortal lives and endure their deaths, death and death and more death again. And if the beauty of it all - fields, estates, trees, skies, suns, stars - is now unbearable, won't the immortality alone kill you when you reach it? Won't it kill you with all the agonizing beauty? She has been running for over 2 hours now and decided to spin it out to 3 hours. The orcs have been ravaging a lot lately so the nature around was devastated at best. Here it is. A small stone altar with pyramid like roof was rising up in a bush line behind the trees. A few well-trodden paths trailed through the ivy and sprouts of other bushes. They were trimmed by rocks of different colors: red, green, light and dark blue. High above her head, branches of the trees glittered and swung around. She liked the square durability of this shell. The simple shape embedded in a green corner reminded her of a tiny temple in one of the orc camps. It was surprising to see such "thing" so near the Draenei base. Surely some of the local fauna must've found free shelter and a place to hide from the sun in the hot days of this season. Thae'ra noticed four little holes in the altar's sacrificial stone tablet, which gave the altar staggering originality. Each of the holes had it's own, unique shape and color, but all of them perfectly matching, creating an interesting sense of perfectionism, like if they were meant to be there for something. She picked up four different stones from the ground and inserted them into their corresponding gaps. All looked good, except that something was missing. With a feeling that she's participating in a ritual, the silence around her strengthened as she turned the tablet around. The result was really noticeable. The motionless creature was magnificent, it was an explosion of eloquence and strength, festive picture… or a fierce grin. A gust of determination to engulf eternity, to get away from it all with one shout. An enormous onslaught of inspiration began to rise in Thae'ra. What if.. Don't muse about it, spontaneity is the most important thing. She had already placed her hand on the tablet when a fiery ball started to rise between the tablet and the roof of the altar. Burning flame merged with a splash of water creating a contrasting, yet functional whole. A bijou thunder followed by a small earth tremor was the crucial turn that brought everything into perfection. The elements made it emotionally both malicious and savagely furious - flawless! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Alliance Category:The Sha'tar (EU)